The Taming of Zero
by Snodin
Summary: Set in the "Megaman X" series, and slightly AU. A look at how the most feared machine became one of mankind's last hopes.


.

**THE TAMING OF ZERO**

A prelude to "Megaman X"

Snodin

.

**Many, many years ago...**

_It's dark in here... I'm not even sure what "here" is._

_The last thing I remember was that sorry robot's busted up face before his fist flew straight into my forehead. I can recall him having a rectangular, hairless head with a broad cleft chin, small blue eyes that don't even have pupils, and donning a green suit of armor. Wait... was it green? I'm not even sure, it's all a blur now._

_Everything's a blur: who I am, who made me, and why I'm here. All I clearly remember was the rage... that burning sensation in my skull, that insatiable appetite for combat. And boy, did I get one hell of a battle. That big guy... What was his name?_

_._

Locked in a small, darkened cell, Zero began to pace along the walls like a tiger in a zoo, pawing at the walls in hopes to find a door, only there was no visual nor textural indications of one. He was trapped, just as the scientists wanted.

The men in white suits gathered at the one glass window of the cell, waiting for the red, wild-haired robot to snap. They had already witnessed his rampage in the city, roaring like a wild beast, screaming for a "Mega Man," to no avail. The only Reploid powerful enough to take him on was their latest model, Sigma. He was currently being repaired in another building, while the apprehended "wild one" was brought to this penitentiary for rogue machines. At least here, they could monitor Zero with a sense of security, especially since they had armed soldiers at the ready in case the cell proved too weak to hold such a powerhouse as Zero.

"Such potential," frowned one of the scientists with a sigh. "Such a waste..."

"You believe he is hopeless then?" came a feeble old voice.

All heads turned to the small man approaching them in the hall, with a cane as his only means of keeping balance. His white hair and beard were so full, he almost looked like a walking cloud. His small square glasses were there thanks to his vision fading through time. He looked ancient, like a living relic, and yet he was dressed in a white robe and brown dress pants like the rest of them. They gasped in wonder, not expecting him to even show up here.

"Doctor," gasped one of the younger scientists. "What are you... I thought you were resting."

"Rest is over-rated," replied the feeble old man. He took his place by the window, staring at the red-armored robot as he continued to paw at the walls.

.

_I can hear them... They're here, somewhere. Those cowards. They think they can hold me? Do they think they've won? _

.

**POW! **Zero slammed his fist in the wall, causing a small tremor that startled everyone else in the hallway... all that is, except for the eldest among them.

.

_Did you hear that, humans? Did you feel it? I hope you did. I hope you're all shaking in your shoes right now._

.

The elderly man stroked his cloudy beard. "Hmm," he hummed, intrigued.

"Sir," said the younger man by his side, "you have to agree with our decision after seeing this display. Look at him, he's... he's like a rabid dog. And like all rabid animals, we need to put him down, before he kills someone."

But the elder one continued to comb his beard while the gears in his head began to turn. He looked straight into Zero's icy blue eyes, and saw a glimmer in them that he was looking for: a sign of emotion, of a soul.

"He's not an animal, gentlemen... He's frightened."

"Frightened? _He's_ frightened?" replied an angered white robed man nearby. "I saw what he did to the downtown area! I saw that stupid smile on his face! We all saw it!"

"Gentlemen, please..." said the elderly man in a soft voice. They all hushed and allowed him to speak. "I see a very large difference in his behavior now. He's pacing himself, he's calmer now. He's probably confused and wondering what we're going to do to him. Clearly, he needs guidance."

"Sir," said the youngest looking of the white-coated men, "I understand why you want to help him- at least, I think I do... He's your colleague's creation."

The elderly man gave a deep, mournful sigh. "Ah... Albert... If you could see your boy now," he muttered. He then raised his voice yet his tone remained calm and gentle. "Gentlemen, open the door. I'm going in there."

After they all let out a gasp in horror, one of the soldiers stated, "Sir, you can't! It's too dangerous."

"We can't allow you anywhere near that beast," said the middle-aged scientist.

"Oh believe me," said the old one with confidence, "I know exactly what I'm doing. Now, open the door."

.

**Whrrr...**

_Hmm? What was that? ...Did I hear a murmur?_

_Ah! Finally, some light, coming through a door- A DOOR! At last, I'm free!_

.

Zero kicked his boot thrusters into high gear, when suddenly a small man in a thick white beard blocked his exit.

"Hello Zero," said the feeble old man. "May I come in?"

The robot paused, gazing down at this small, thin creature. His brain chip recognized the human as weak, helpless, but most importantly, non-threatening. He took a few steps back, into the darkness again. It was as though he were suddenly overcome with shyness.

"There's a good boy," smiled the old man, as he slowly hobbled into the room with his cane.

Zero eyed the strange object in the human's hand. Was it a weapon, he wondered? He scanned it, and his data came up empty. Confused, he pointed at it.

"Oh," mused the old man. "You're wondering what this is?" He briefly raised the black rod in his hand before replying, "This is my cane. I need it nowadays, to keep my balance... Um, would you mind terribly if I took a seat over there? I'm afraid these old bones aren't what they used to be."

Zero turned to his right, and finally noticed that there was in fact a long horizontal platform by the door that one could use as a seat. He remained quiet, and watched as the old man helped himself to the would-be bench.

"Ahh, that's better." The old man then paused to take off his glasses and wipe them clean with part of his robe. "Now then, let's have a better look at you," he smiled as he put them back on. Seeing that Zero hadn't even flinched, the old man beckoned, "Come closer, my boy. Don't be shy."

He took two steps forward, into the illuminated area of the room. His armor glistened in the false light.

"Ah, there you are. I must say, you look a lot better. Err, forgive me, where are my manners? Ahem! My name is Doctor Thomas Light. I've been in the robotics industry for a long time, until I was forced to retire. But you, my boy? You're a very special case, I had to come here and see you for myself. Now, I'm sure you have many questions to ask, and I promise you that I'll answer them as well as I can. All you have to do is ask, and trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

The robot remained silent.

Dr. Light remained calm and patient, despite the cold shoulder. "You're probably wondering where you are. This is a research center for damaged, displaced and malfunctioning robots- err, sorry, 'Reploids.' ...No, I'm not sold on the name either, but that's another topic entirely. You see, Zero, you're here because you've been asleep for a very long time, and when you woke up, you've, um... How shall I put this? ...Your behavior scared many people. Some even believe that you're a threat and must be shut down."

.

"_...Shut ..._down_?" _Me_? NO! Nobody's shutting me down! I'm a warrior, and I will fight this system!_

.

At last, the robot showed signs of emotion; as soon as he heard those last two words, his mouth gaped open, and his eyed bulged. Immediately after that, however, his eyes narrowed in anger, his teeth were grit in defiance, and he raised his arm cannon upwards.

Hearing the gasps from outside the room, as well as a few guns cocking, Dr. Light raised his hands and pleaded, "No, Zero! You've misunderstood, no one is shutting you down! ...Please, listen!"

He lowered his arm cannon a bit, but his face remained battle-ready.

The old man was compelled to stand up on his feet, though it pained him a little. "Zero... It's alright. No one is going to hurt you, I promise... Please, trust me..."

Seeing what great effort it was taking this weak old man just to get his attention, Zero finally relaxed his muscles and softened his gaze. With that the arm cannon was disarmed and reverted back into a white gloved hand.

Dr. Light, taking a sigh of relief, waved to the glass window to indicate to his colleagues that the situation was under control. He looked back at the confused robot and sighed again, "Well, at least we know now where you stand on _that_ matter." As his knees began to knock, the old man threw himself back onto the bench, catching his breath.

Zero cocked his head like a puppy; something about this old man's behavior made him curious. Why would someone so frail and unarmed even dare to be near him, he wondered? What was this old man's deal? He couldn't help but approach, even though his new cellmate's eyes were closed.

"_**Doctor Light, lookout!"**_ called a voice from an intercom. _**"He's coming towards you!"**_

Opening his eyes, the good doctor looked up and saw that Zero was now at arm's length, standing so tall over him that he'd cast a shadow on the old man. But there was no fear in his eyes, much to Zero's surprise. Instead, his gaze remained gentle, almost fatherly... and perhaps, far too trusting.

The good doctor's breathing also began to slow to a calmer pace. "It's alright, Zero. Everything's... alright..."

.

_I can see into your body, Old Man. I can see something in your chest area moving- it's moving rapidly, in fact. What is it? Is it your battery? May I observe it?_

.

The robot's white hand reached out and with a gentility he never even knew he had, he grasped the doctor's chest. It was a painless grasp, but one that even caught the good doctor by surprise.

The observers in the hall were once again gasping in fear, and the armed soldiers readied their shotguns in the window.

Doctor Light, however, gave the red robot a smile. "Ah, you've picked up on my heartbeat, I see... It's like a battery core, like the one you have, only it doesn't glow. Instead, it beats in a rhythm. Do you feel it?"

Zero gave him a silent nod.

"Good. ...Heh, my heart's just about the only thing that works as well as ever nowadays; when you get old like me, some parts of your body begin to slowly shut down- your ears don't hear as well, your eyes don't see as well, even your sense of taste dims a bit. Oh, but you'll never have that problem, will you my boy? No, you'll always be young and feisty, while we poor humans wither away with time."

Zero gave him a small nod, as though he understood what the old man was saying. He then pulled back his hand, releasing the doctor's chest.

"There's a lot about humans you need to know, Zero. In fact, there is much you need to learn. If you'll let me, I'll teach you."

"Zee... Zee-roh?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Zee... Ze-ro."

"Yes! Well done. That's your name."

"My name? My name is Zero?"

"Yes. You understand. That's good!"

"Good...?"

"And you know my name as well, don't you?"

"...Doc-tor... Light."

"Yes, well done! Oh, you're a smart one, aren't you? Very smart."

The old man's growing happiness even compelled a small smile from the red robot, who just hours ago nearly set the city's downtown area on fire.

Now more confidant than before, Dr. Light grasped Zero's hands, making the robot flinch in surprise. "I'm taking you home with me, you'll be my newest project! I'm going to teach you everything; how to read, how to write, how to greet people, everything! I'll take you to the park, to the museum, I'll introduce you to my friends... Oh, heh-heh! Perhaps I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Why don't we just... take a walk for now? Just you and me, and we'll talk until our tongues get tired. How does that sound, my boy?"

"It... sounds... good?"

"Wonderful! Here, help me up, if you could. Old bones, remember?"

The robot stiffened his arm so that the old man could use it to hoist himself upward. With his cane in one hand and his other arm wrapped around his new friend's, Doctor Light slowly exited the small room. As the man and robot crossed the doorway and started down the hall, neither one of them acknowledged the armed guards or the baffled scientists, who backed up into the walls to give them room.

…

Just as the old man had promised, he gave Zero a new place to call home: his own laboratory. There, the human and the machine continued to bond and learn from each other for the next two and a half years. Doctor Light remained as patient as ever with his new pupil, and Zero's temper tapered more and more with time, until he had all but forgotten why he was so angry in the first place.

Then one special day, Doctor Light decided that Zero was ready to meet a new face, a very special face. He walked him into the one room of the lab that Zero was forbidden to enter until now. As the good doctor switched the lights on, the red robot could see that the room was much smaller than he had anticipated. There were desks on nearly every wall, save for the one that had its only door. On the desks were cluttered papers and notebooks with scribblings that Zero was too courteous not to inspect. However, one object in the room was hard to ignore: the large table in the center. There, taking up all of the room of the table's surface, was a pod-like structure lying horizontally. As he approached it, he realized that there was a figure hidden inside. A robot, one almost as tall as he was.

Puzzled and worried, Zero looked to his teacher for guidance. "It's alright Zero," nodded the good doctor. "I want you to meet him."

Zero looked down on the pod's top lid, which had a glass plate. Through it, he could see the head and shoulders of a blue armored robot, complete with a helmet painted sky blue, lined in a paler shade, but with a bright red lens on its forehead, not unlike the bright blue light on his own. The robot's face was that of a young man, early twenties he assumed. But why, he wondered? Why would someone design such youth in a robot?

The robot inside had his eyes closed; he looked as though he were sleeping... or hibernating.

"I named him X," smiled Doctor Light, as he too peered over the pod. "He is the first of his kind, my friend: a robot that can think and feel like a human. He could make his own decisions, and emulate just about every emotion a real person could. Many of my colleagues have seen his potential, and despite my warnings they've gone and built a whole new generation of robots- robots with the exact same design as my X. That's why the newer models are known as 'Reploids.'"

"Reploids," mimicked Zero, before a thought crossed his mind that made him shiver. "D-Doctor... Am_ I_ a Reploid?"

The old man glanced up at him and sighed, "You're not unlike X, my friend. Your design was to be a strong fighter, but one who can adapt to the times. In a sense, you are a Reploid, but your maker was..." He stopped, realizing that this was the first time since meeting Zero that he dared even mention his old nemesis. He took a breath and finished, "He was more careful than the others."

It dawned on the red robot that he never asked any questions about his own creator; perhaps the thought never really crossed his mind, as he was too busy learning the ways of the world. Or perhaps deep down he was curious, but too scared to find out the truth. But in that moment, he was compelled to ask, "Doctor Light, you know many scientists. Do you know who created me?"

This was the question that the good doctor had long dreaded, but he knew he had to come clean. He wasn't about to spill to Zero all of the negative elements behind his "father," however, so he simply replied, "Yes Zero, I knew him very well."

The red robot gasped with a frown. "You _knew_ him... So that means..."

"Yes, my friend. I'm afraid he's no longer with us... You should know though, he was a brilliant man. ...Misguided, perhaps, but terribly brilliant. ...I'm sure if he saw you today, he'd be very proud of you, as I am."

Zero gave him a small nod before looking back down at the sleeping android. "...Why is he sleeping?"

"He's not yet ready for the world- or rather, the world's not ready for him. That's why I protested against the Reploids; I fear they may be ahead of their time."

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Just think, my boy: a world where humans and machines can think on the same level? How could we tell them apart? Could they even tell themselves apart? I'm just not sure if mankind is willing to accept such a leap in robotic evolution."

"Then why make X, if he's such a danger?" He meant no harshness in that question, but once it escaped his mouth Zero began to feel guilty about it. He grimaced in shame.

But Doctor Light was ready for that question and gave his student a gentle smile. "I've been making robots for a long time, and... Well I don't believe I've told anyone this, but... to me, my robots are like my children. X here... he is my son. He deserves to have his own free will. I would have granted all of my children free will, if I had the technology at the time..."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean..." He was stopped by Doctor Light's hand planted on his shoulder.

"Hush, my boy. It's alright. I know you meant well.." The old man's face began to falter as his eyes felt heavy. He looked drained, and losing energy rapidly.

"Doctor?"

"It's fine. I've been skipping out on my naps lately... I just wanted you to see him. I'm hoping his time will come soon. I..." His eyes fell shut as his words fainted into a sigh.

"Doctor!" called out Zero, as he caught the old man before he passed out on the floor.

While slumped in the red robot's arms, Doctor Light drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Zero cradled him like a baby as he left the room, glancing back one last time at the sleeping robot before parting ways with him. It would be a while before he'd go back in there again.

…

While under the good doctor's care, Zero was aware that his time with Doctor Light was limited. Light himself even told him on occasion to be ready for the day when they'd have to say goodbye, but while he would smile and nod, Zero was in denial of it. He didn't want to say goodbye to the man who gave him a second chance at life, the man who made him the kind and gentle soul he was now. But that day would come, whether Zero liked it or not.

The good doctor was in the kitchen making himself something to eat when he sudden;y collapsed on the floor. With no one else to help him, Zero was forced to drive him to the local hospital. The old man slept for hours on end, while medical doctors came in and out of the room to look him over. After a while, they ordered the red robot to wait in the hallway so as not to disturb them.

After ten long hours, and the night gave way to dawn, Zero was allowed back into Dr. Light's room. There, he saw the old man in his bed, a blue blanker covering him and tubes attached to his nostrils, while his left wrist had its own set of tubes strapped to either a water bag or a heart monitor. The red robot patiently waited by the old man's side until his eyes fluttered open.

"Doctor?" murmured Zero.

The old man licked his lips before finding the strength to talk; when he did, his feeble voice cracked. "Zero... my boy? Is that you?"

"I'm here, Doctor." Gently, he cupped the old man's right hand into his white gauntlets. "Are you going to be alright? Can I take you home soon?"

After a few heavy breaths, Dr. Light replied, "Aw Zero... You're... you're a good boy. A good student... I'm a very old man now. I've probably lived... far longer than I should have..."

"Doctor, I don't understand. What're you talking about?"

"I'm... I'm afraid my time is coming soon... I feel so much more tired now than..."

"Y-you probably just need some more rest."

"There's nothing they could do. My heart is too weak..."

"You look okay... to me, at least."

"Zero, my boy... I need you..." as the old man turned his head, he felt faint again. He paused to let his eyes readjust so they could gaze into the icy blue ones. "I need you to do something for me."

The red robot gave him an eager nod. "Yes, I'll do anything for you. Just name it."

"...X... My X... He'll wake up soon, I think... He's... he's new..."

"Yes, I remember him."

The old man took another deep breath. "He's... so much like his brother... He's a good boy. He's my last..."

"Doctor?"

"...He's my last son, Zero... He needs someone to guide him... someone to care for him..."

Zero's eyes began to water, though he wasn't quite sure why. "Doctor... What are you saying?"

"You'll take care of him for me, won't you? ...Please Zero, you must... Promise me you'll keep him safe?"

Zero swallowed hard. "Of course, my friend. I swear, I'll make sure he's alright. I'll treat him like a brother, that's my solemn promise."

The old man's voice gave out, no longer having the strength to go on. Instead he gave Zero a slow nod and a small, warm smile. "Zero," he whispered, "I knew... I've always known you were a good..." His eyes darted to the far right, as though he heard someone calling him. His head tilted back and sank into the pillow. "Yes, Rock, hang on. I'll be right there," he whispered softly as his eyes closed shut.

"Doctor? ...Doctor?" Zero began to squeeze the old man's hand as it lost all strength. He knew it was hopeless to call him now, even as the heart monitor flat-lined, but he remained vigilant and stilled, while tears poured down his face.

There they remained, the man and the machine, side by side. One was at peace, the other heartbroken. The once proud and fearful warrior buried his head in the old man's chest.

"I promise, old friend...,I'll take care of your boy... I swear it."

…

**Present Day**

Well, wasn't this quite the predicament? Here he was, the most feared Maverick Hunter of them all, trapped in a pod with electric bolts for bars, while his protege looked on helplessly. As if that wasn't bad enough, their purple adversary was in X's path while piloting a huge mech. X had faced him before, and failed miserably in defeating him, so this was definitely not looking good.

"Do as I say X," warned the traitorous Vile as he aimed his machine's heavy arms at the caged Zero. "Or he's history!"

"Don't listen to him, X! Go ahead and blast him!" Right, as if that was going to help. He knew deep down that X had neither the skill nor the heart to kill a fellow machine, no matter how many upgrades he'd recently been given.

"Dream on, Zero. X knows he can't defeat me," gloated Vile. "My armored carrier is more than a match for his ancient weapons."

Zero had to give it to Vile; arrogant as he was, he could certainly put his money where his mouth was. X did indeed try to demolish Vile's mech on his own, but even with the new weapons he'd picked up on his latest missions, nothing seemed to even dent the mech. Vile plowed into him left and right, knocking the poor blue android off his balance and sending his head spinning. All the while, Zero watched helplessly; the cage's electricity would have incinerated him if he dared try to escape.

As Vile's mech began to pulverize the young Maverick Hunter, it was becoming harder and harder for Zero to watch. Some guardian he turned out to be, he couldn't even save his own friend... his own brother.

X, sparking from his injuries, fell to one knee in utter defeat. But Vile would not end it there, no. He wanted blood, he wanted destruction. He was going to paint the walls and floor with X's remains, and Zero knew this.

Then that old familiar voice crept into his head: _"Promise me, Zero... Promise you'll keep him safe."_

.

_I remember you, old friend. I never failed you before... and I'm not going to NOW._

.

**CRASH!**

Despite the obvious electrical charges, Zero summoned up all of the strength he had left to force himself out of his prison pod. Latching onto Vile's mech, he declared, "Maybe, but I'm not through yet!"

To the shock of Vile and the horror of X, Zero activated a self-destruct code in what was left of his battered body.

**BOOM!**

For a moment, everything went black. He couldn't feel anything at first, then a cold floor. In his haze, he could hear X screaming, followed by a barrage of energy blasts from X's new weapons. He faintly heard Vile yelling something about how he could never be defeated, right before his voice was cut off along with the rest of his body. It was all a blur to Zero, as his head and torso lay on the floor.

Suddenly, he was looking up at his dear friend. He couldn't believe it, X had won!

"Zero...? Zero, talk to me!" begged X.

"I've... taken too much damage..." murmured Zero, a small sliver of blood-like liquid trickling from his mouth. "Auto repair systems can't handle it... M-my power... is fading... fast..."

"No... No please, don't leave me!" pleaded the younger android, as he held back tears.

"Y-your power... is greater than I thought... M-maybe... maybe you can destroy... Sig..."

"Zero? ...Zero!"

It was no use, his friend and mentor was no longer responding. Poor young X was on his own now, it seemed.

And yet, this didn't feel at all like a sad ending to Zero. With the last bit of strength he had left, a peaceful thought rang in his mind, and made him smile.

.

_I've done it, old friend... I've kept my promise... I hope this makes you pro-_

**-OFFLINE-**

.

**End.**


End file.
